¿De verdad eres Gay?
by rquiroga
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. una pequeña locura de esta escritora. algo hot: pasen, lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas:**

**Os dejo una locura que tenia guardada en un rinconcito. Es algo a lo que no estais acostumbrados de esta escritora. ya me direís que os parece**

**besos **

Para variar estaba otro viernes más tirada en mi viejo sofá, comiendo helado y viendo viejas películas románticas. Mi vida era un completo aburrimiento, y la verdad era es que carecía completamente de vida social. Mis únicos amigos eran un Gay, loco y sin pareja estable y una ninfómana. Bueno tal vez me he pasado, realmente no es que fuera ninfómana, pero le tenía algo de envidia. Alice había encontrado el amor de su vida según ella, y se la pasaban todo el día en su cuarto. Os aseguro que no estaban jugando al parchís o a las damas exactamente.

Alice, Edward y yo compartíamos un pequeño apartamento en NY. Aunque nuestros salarios nos permitirían tener cada uno un apartamento. Se nos hacía muy difícil separarnos. Vamos éramos tres locas de mucho cuidado. Pero eso cambio cuando Alice se ennovio y Edward comenzó a salir con un compañero del trabajo.

La verdad es que me alegraba por ellos, pero eso me dejaba a mi tirada en el apartamento más sola que un colín. Cada fin de semana me deprimía más. Ellos se encerraban con sus parejas a practicar algo que a mi… me había sido completamente vedado. Y no es que fuera fea, tan poco una modelo, pero estaba bien. Media 1,65 aprox, de complexión delgada con las justas curvas. Una melena larga y caoba muy llamativa y bien cuidada, unos expresivos y grandes ojos marrones. Según mis "amigas" era bonita.

Pero al parecer la población masculina no opinaba lo mismo. Así que ahí estaba yo, con 26 años y aún virgen. ¿Se lo pueden creer? La verdad es que es algo imposible en los tiempos que vivimos, pero cuando era más joven, no me llamaba la atención eso, tan solo estaba centrada en sacar mi carrera de literatura adelante. Y deje pasar muchas oportunidades, y ahora que soy editora… no me surge ninguna…"me cago en el puto karma de los cojones"

Cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar el paquete de kleenex y el helado de chocolate, mis amigas entraron por la puerta.

-hey Bells, de nuevo viernes de sofá!

-no te burles Edward!

-Vamos amiga… anímate…ya verás como dentro de poco conoces tu príncipe azul!- ahhh se me olvidaba, Alice era la persona más positiva y energica que jamas puedas conocer. Además de poseer el extraño don de que siempre acertaba en todo.

-Pues como no venga pronto, dejo la editorial y me meto a Monja.

-Vamos enana, ¿no puede ser tan malo?

-No me jodas Ed., ¿Sabes la edad que tengo?

-claro, la misma que yo

-y aún… SOY VIRGEN! ¿Es que no hay nadie en la faz de la tierra que pueda ayudarme con ese pequeño problema? Joder que no estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ni niños, ni casas a las afueras con porche y jardín. SOLO QUIERO UN POLVO.

-¿y crees que estando en el sofá vendrá un hombre a desvirgarte?

-Joder, claro que no Alice… ¿pero qué coño quieres que haga?

-salir, divertirte, conocer gente

-SOLA! Vamos chicos… no quiero reprocharles nada… ¿pero no se han dado cuenta que es la primera vez en meses que tenemos 5 minutos de conversación?- ambos me miraron algo confusos.- vamos chicos, siempre están con sus parejas y ya no salimos nunca juntos.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó.

-da igual chicos… no tengo que perdonar nada. Me alegra que al menos ustedes sean felices. Mejor me voy a la cama a descargar mi frustración con la almohada.

Cuando estaba al llegar a mi cuarto un grito de Alice me sobre salto.

-LO TENGO! YA SE CUAL PUEDE SER LA SOLUCION.

Regresé al salón y me encontré a mi hiperactiva amiga saltando en el sofá. La imagen era de lo más comica, si no supieras la edad que tiene, creerías que estas viendo a una niña pequeña o un duende. Y es que Alice era más bajita que yo, con unas facciones traviesas. Ojos grandes y verdes y un pelo negro azabache que llevaba cortito y despeinado.

-Lo tengo.. lo tengo

-¿Qué tienes Alice?- pregunte temerosa de la respuesta

-Ya sé como desvirgarte y que obtengas más confiaza en ti misma. Así podras encontrar a tu príncipe azul sin tanta frustación ni ansiedad.

-Dispara genio

-Follate a Edward!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritamos los dos a la vez. Desde luego a mi amiga se le había perdido el último tornillo. No es que Ed estuviera mal, al contrario… era un desperdicio para la humanidad femenina. El tio media 1,80, con un cuerpo bien definido y cuidado. Su cara angulosa y perfecta te hacía pensar, en las hermosas estatuas griegas. Sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizan tés, y su melena rebelde y cobriza, te empujaba a meter las manos en esa mata de pelo. Pero para mi desgracia y la de todas las féminas… era GAY!

-¡Estas loca! En mi vida me he acostado con una mujer! ¿En qué coño estas pensando?

-Vamos Ed, no es tan malo. Tan solo es un favor a una de tus mejores amigas. Tú tienes algo con lo que puedes ayudar. Yo lo haría si tuviera Pene, pero no es así. Y los tres sabemos que Bella no es lesbiana.

-Estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

-vamos Bella! no será para tanto. Así experimentáis los dos. Edward es también virgen, en ese terreno, así será más cuidadoso. ¿Prefieres hacerlo con un desconocido? Porque si es así… llamamos a un profesional

-No… eso No!

-Vamos chicos! Es solo una noche.

Edward se me quedo mirando y note la duda en sus ojos. Sabía que por un lado el estaba dispuesto ayudarme en todo lo que fuera necesario. Pero habría que reconocer que esto para él seria todo un reto.

-No puedo Alice… no puedo hacerle eso a Edward.

-Bella! no… no te preocupes…- Se notaba que se debatía entre sus gustos y su amor por mi.- de verdad.. No te preocupes! Será una aventura diferente!

-¿Estás seguro?.- ¡Dios!, ¿por qué pregunte eso? Acaba de ceder ante la locura de Alice.

-Si, ¿tú no harías un esfuerzo por mi si lo necesitara?

-Sabes que te daría hasta un órgano vital si fuera necesario… ¿pero esto?

-¿No te soy atractivo?

-JODER EDWARD! ¿Tú sabes el disgusto que nos diste a Alice y a mí cuando saliste del armario?

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa por la que toda la población femenina y masculina suspiraba. ¿Y pregunta si me es atractivo? ¡Si con solo pensar que podría acostarme con él se me mojaban las bragas!. ¡Hostias! Ahora que caigo…. VOY HACER REALIDAD LA MAYOR FANTASIA DE LA POBLACION FEMENINA DE NUESTRO PUEBLO NATAL! ¡jodete Tanya! Tanto tiempo detrás de él para conseguírtelo y al final soy yo la que lo va a desvirgar…

-Pues listo! Yo les dejo el fin de semana solos. Me voy al apartamento de Jasper. Así se toman las cosas con calma y se desvirgan mutuamente… ahhh eso sí! ¡DESPUÉS LOS DETALLES!

Y dicho y hecho, Alice se fue como un torbellino a su cuarto, recogió un par de cosas y salió por la puerta.

-El domingo estaré aquí por la tarde con un par de pizzas para cenar. ¡Suerte chicas!

Y sin más se fue dejándonos como dos pasmarotes en medio del sofá. El ambiente era extraño, no era violento porque Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde hace muchos años, pero se notaba cierta intranquilidad y nerviosismo. Más bien parecíamos dos adolescentes que no sabían qué hacer, ni decir.

-Esto… wouu… que violento no!

- algo!... Vemos una peli …

-Si… creo que será lo mejor.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y buscamos alguna película interesante. Pasamos canales y canales y no encontrábamos nada que nos atrajera. Claro que con el manojo de nervios que éramos los dos en esos momentos, ninguno era capaz de concentrarse en nada. De pronto apareció en la tele una película de adultos. Edward freno en seco en ese canal.

-¿te importa si vemos esto?

-No… ¿estás seguro?

-Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que nunca he estado con ninguna mujer… no me vendría mal ver qué coño tengo que hacer.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo personal?

-lo que quieras.. Ya lo sabes.

-Bueno… ¿Tú sueles..? ¿Eres de los…? Aggg.. No sé como preguntar esto….

-¿Quieres saber si recibo o doy?

-Si.

-recibo- me contesto con la cara completamente colorada

-ahh- no sabía que mas decir.

-La verdad es Ethan es el primero con el que estoy íntimamente… y él prefiere dar.

-Ahh… entonces… ¿Demetri o Alec?

-No llegue muy lejos con ellos.

-Wouuu… ósea que será la primera vez que folles y no que te follen.- me arrepentí nada más terminar la frase. Si valentino invento un rojo y Ferrari otro. Edward acababa de descubrir un nuevo tono de ese color

-Aja!

Mi cara debía ser un poema, la verdad es que teníamos mucha confianza, pero nunca hablamos con tantos detalles. Al menos Ed y yo, ya que sé que con Alice compartía todas esas charlas de sexo.

Nos centramos en la película por no hablar más del tema, pero fue un grave error… o no! Según se mire. En la pantalla se veía como una mujer recibía a dos hombres a la vez, tan solo de ver como se la metía en la boca mientras el otro la estaba follando, me estaba resultando tremendamente excitante. Minutos después cambiaban la postura quedando los dos hombres tras ella, llenándola completamente. Sin quererlo, un pequeño gemido de excitación se escapó de mis labios y sentía como mi vulva comenzaba a latir frenéticamente.

Mire de reojo a Edward y él no se veía mucho mejor que yo. Él se estaba excitando con la escena. Eso me sorprendió gratamente, tal vez y solo tal vez… no fuera tan ajeno al género femenino.

Sin aguantar más, y viendo como el pantalón de mi amigo se le hacía más pequeño, y ver como lo utilizaban en la tele, mis manos se fueron lentamente hasta mi centro. Necesitaba calmarlo de alguna manera, y lanzarme al cuello de Edward no me parecía lo más correcto en estos momentos.

Sin cortarme ni ocultarme, tan solo dejándome llevar, metí mi mano dentro del pantalón del chándal y busque el pequeño botoncito del placer. Comencé a acariciarlo en círculos, y sentía como me humedecía dada vez más. Los gemidos de la tele inundaban el pequeño salón, y se confundían con los que comenzaba a lanzar yo.

Sentía como Edward me clavaba la mirada, pero no deje mi juego personal. Estaba en lo mejor en ese momento. De ponto sentí como una mano entraba por debajo de mi sudadera buscando mis pechos, los cuales estaban libres de toda prisión. Mire a Edward que tenia la mirada clavada en mis pechos, y note como acariciaba y pellizcaba mi pezón, dejándolo completamente duro.

Mi mano seguía acariciándome el clítoris. Miles de descargas comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo ante las dos caricias. DE pronto, Edward dejo de acariciarme el pecho y me saco la mano de mi pantalón, quedándome a medias y completamente confusa.

Le mire a los ojos, y lo que vi, me sorprendió bastante. A mirada verde y pura de Edward había desaparecido para encontrarme una negra cargada de lujuria. DE un movimiento rápido y brusco me hizo deshacerme de la sudadera quedando desnuda ante él. Me recostó en el sofá y se tumbo encima de mí. Su boca se apodero de la mía, con tal lujuria que no lo esperaba. Su sabor era exquisito, sus labios más cálidos y carnosos de lo que nunca hube imaginado. Nos movíamos sincronizados luchando con nuestras lenguas, buscando quien dominaba a quien.

Su mano busco uno de mis pechos y lo apretó y pellizco, mientras me comía la boca con ansiedad. Mis manos se fueron a su camisa y fui botón por botón, pero se me estaba resistiendo, y necesitaba con urgencia tocar su piel. Así que de un tirón arranque los botones dejando ese perfecto pectoral al descubierto.

Cuando acariciaba su pecho, Edward gimió en mi boca, dándome más valor para continuar. Deslice la camisa por sus brazos y él me ayudo a quitársela, pero eso significo que dejos tu tarea de besarme y de tocarme el pecho.

Se medio incorporo y él mismo se quito los ajustados vaqueros, quedándose en unos bóxer negros ajustados, los cuales marcaban a la perfección su hermosa erección. Seguidamente, me quito el pantalón a mí, dejándome completamente desnuda, pues en casa no solía llevar ropa interior.

No dijo nada, pero sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando se fijo en mi cuerpo. Tímidamente llevo una mano a mi coño, y lo acaricio suavemente. Esa inocente caricia mando miles de descargas a mi cuerpo.

-Es más bonito de lo que nunca imagine! – dijo con voz ronca pillándome por sorpresa su comentario.

Siguió acariciándome mi vientre plano hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales agarró cada uno con una mano, masajeándolos bruscamente. Pero lejos de molestarme, esa ansiedad estaba causando mucho desenfreno en mí. Antes de que pudiera asimilar que me estaba acariciando, note como su cálida boca rodeaba uno de mis pechos. Mi espalda se arqueo hacia él y un gemido escapo de mi garganta.

¡Dios que lastima que este tío sea Gay! ¡Es el dios del sexo!. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reclamar más atención y como si él fuera todo un experto empezó a cubrir cada una de las necesidades.

Primero cambio de pecho y mientras mordía y lamia mi pezón, con una mano acariciaba y pellizcaba en otro. Una de sus rodillas se aproximo a mi centro y comenzó a rozarme con ella. Necesitaba más roce, y ahí no se quedo. La otra mano que quedaba libre, bajo hasta encontrar mi botón de placer. Lo masajeo a la vez que me agitaba y frotaba contra su muslo, arqueando mi espalda a cada lametón que daba en mi pecho. Estaba fuera de sí, una cálida burbuja se estaba formando en mí bajo vientre y esta a punto de estallar.

No paraba de gemir su nombre, cosa que parecía incitarle más. De repente, me penetro con uno de sus dedos y salió un grito de mi garganta a la vez, Que me tensaba de placer. Y cuando me había acostumbrado a esa intrusión, lo saco volviendo arremeter de nuevo, pero esta vez había dos dedos, con lo que volvió arrancarme otro gemido y otro grito

-Dios! Edward! Me voy a….

-Pues vente… vamos… vente para mi…

Sus palabras fueron órdenes para mí y después de un par de estocadas más con sus dedos, sentí como el orgasmo me vencía completamente. Comenzando a convulsionar y a tensarme alrededor de su mano.

Cuando mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajase, saco sus dedos de mi interior y lo siguiente que hizo me dejo completamente fuera de control. Se metió sus dedos en la boca saboreando mis jugos.

-Nuca me imagine algo tan exquisito

-Ed—ward!- no me lo podía creer… el hablarme así me resultaba completamente chocante ¿de verdad este hombre era gay? No lo dudaba porque lo conocía bien, y nunca le vi con ninguna mujer, y sin embargo éramos capaces de hablar los tres sobre todo varón. Pero su manera de hablar y de moverse en estos momentos, me hacían ver a todo un experto en este juego.

Después de lamer sus dedos, se apodero de mis labios , compartiendo mi sabor conmigo. Entonces decidí devolverle el favor. Por lo que acababa de ver, no sería muy difícil. Le empuje por los hombros y lo hice sentarse en el sofá. El se dejo hacer, comencé a lamer su cuello y su lóbulo soplando donde deje humedad, y haciendo que se estremeciera. Fui saboreando cada trozo de su perfecto cuerpo. Si solo lo iba hacer una vez con él, me llevaría lo máximo posible. Poco a poco baje hasta sus bóxer, los cuales ya no podían oculta más su erección, y se podía ver por el elástico la punta de su pene.

Con los dientes tome el elástico y roce la rosada punta, haciéndole escapar un grave gemido. Con ayuda de mis manos lo baje completamente liberando al prisionero.

-¡Jesús! ¡Es enorme!.- si cuando decíamos que era una pena que se perdiera tal espécimen el género femenino, lo decíamos con razón… ¡y eso que no habíamos visto lo que escondía!.- él solo soltó una risita juguetona

-¿ves algo que te guste?

-Oh si! Te aseguro que si.- y sin más, saque mi lengua a paseo y recorrí toda su envergadura. Era cálida y suave, y me estaban dando ganas de comérmela entera. Así que ni corta ni perezosa abrí mi boca y relaje mi garganta, dejando que entrara completamente en mí.

-joder Bella!

Eso solo hizo que me excitara más y que deseara jugar más. Poco a poco, me vi arriba y abajo, mientras con mi mano masajeaba sus huevos, y todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Mientras succionaba y saboreaba su pene, se me ocurrió alargar mis carias, hasta tocar con mis dedos su ano. ¿Si era gay lo más seguro es que le gustara, no? Y efectivamente así fue.

-Bella! deja … de… hace.. Eso- logro decir mientras hundía sus manos en mi pelo.- mira la tele!

Sin dejar de hacer mi labor, me gire para ver lo que él quería que viera. Regrese mi mirada a él.

-lo quiero!- dijo convencido así que saque su miembro de mi boca y deje que se tumbara completamente en la alfombra. Yo me posiciones tal y como veía a la mujer de la película. Pase una de mis piernas sobre su cabeza, y quede a sobre él a cuatro patas. Su miembro seguía rozando mis labios, por lo que continúe con mi trabajo desde otra perspectiva. Pero mi trabajo se interrumpió cuando sentí su cálida lengua recorrer mi raja. Me intente concentrar en lo que tenía entre dientes y marque el ritmo que quería que siguiera. Inmediatamente ambos gemíamos sobre el sexo del otro. Notaba como me penetraba con su lengua y yo succionaba con más ansia.

-Bella … me.. Voy…

-y yo… - conseguí decir sin sacarla completamente de mi boca. Dos segundos después nos corrimos los dos, cada uno en la boca del otro. Esta estaba siendo mi primera vez y estaba siendo brutal

-joder Bella! ¿Sera esto siempre así?

-no lo sé Ed…¿recuerda que soy virgen?

-Y yo Gay

-¿pues como seria si fueras hetero y todo un experto?

-No lo sé… pero te aseguro que esto me está gustando más de lo que imaginaba… vamos pongámonos cómodos que aún queda mucho fin de semana.

-Fin de semana? – eso no me lo esperaba

-Aja, Si es así de impresionante los preliminares. ¿Cómo será cuando te folle completamente?. No lo sé pero te aseguro que voy a probar muchas veces… quien sabe… a lo mejor cambio de acera y todo

DIOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS …. Edward dejando de ser gay y por mi… Diossssssssssssssssss que me vuelvo a correr solo de pensarlo

Gracias Alice… GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo...**

**¡Como no a habido un solo Rw que no me solicitara una ampliación!... y yo me debo a vosotras... aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. Eso si, advierto que esto empieza a subir un poco el vocabulario y las escenas... así que el que avisa no es traidor.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios...¡que disfrutéis!**

Edward Pov

Tire de la mano de Bella consiguiendo levantarla del suelo. Siempre me ha parecido una niña preciosa. Hasta ahora, ningún cuerpo femenino me había llamado la atención, pero... ¿Por qué ahora solo con ver a mi amiga desnuda me ponía duro como una roca? Ni tan siquiera en las mejores sesiones de magreo que tuve con alguna de mis parejas, me había puesto así de bruto.

Saboree mis labios y volví a encontrar el sabor de su coño. ¿Cómo puede gustarme tanto su sabor cuando siempre me habían parecido repulsivos?.. _no Edward no eran los coños los que te daban repulsión, sino la banda de zorras que te acosaban…¡Bahh!_ No era hora de pensar. Mi amiga necesitaban que la desvirgaran y a mí esto me estaba empezando a gustar y mucho. Lo mejor era seguir, disfrutar y mañana… (_Pues mañana haré con los remordimientos, lo mismo que con las resacas… Otro polvo y a olvidar.)_

La conduje hasta mi cuarto, cuando me giré para encararla ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior _(inocente pero jodidamente…sexy_). Me dieron unas ganas horribles de ser yo quien aprisionara esa boca, No lo pensé más y así lo hice. LA boca de Bella era diferente a la de Ethan, sus labios más carnosos y suaves lanzaban descargas hasta la punta de mi erecta verga. Aun habiendo descargado hace unos segundos, mis huevos me dolían como si llevara meses sin eyacular.

El beso subía de tono y nuestras caricias también. Se sentía tan bien los pechos de Bella en mis manos. No sabría decir si era mejor o peor que el cuero de mi pareja, pero deseaba enterrarme en ella. Su suave y cremosa piel, su aroma a fresas mezclado con el olor de su excitación, hacían que crecieran ganas de follarla hasta que olvidara su nombre, convirtiéndolo en una necesidad. Como el borracho que necesita su copa, mi polla estaba deseando tener su coño, su culo, su boca… su todo

Bella arañaba mi espalda y mordía mis labios, ese dolor se convertía en placer que me excitaba aún más.

-Dios Bella! necesito follarte ya!

-no te cortes Ed… ¡joder!- jadeo en mi boca

Sin ningún miramiento la tire en mi gran cama y me posicione encima de ella. Adore de nuevo sus pechos, mordiendo los duros pezones.

-¡ahh… joder … si!

Mientras me entretenía con un pecho, la mano izquierda masajeaba furiosamente el otro. Con la mano libre, busque el pequeño botón erecto, lo masajee y lo pellizque sintiendo como se retorcía de placer a mis caricias. Mi mano notaba su humedad y mis dedos buscaron la entrada que poco a poco se dilataba esperando a recibirme . No había que ser muy listo, ni hetero para saber que si una mujer no estaba muy excitada, la primera vez le dolería a rabiar. Y eso no lo quería, ella era mi mejor amiga y deseaba rabiosamente darle el mejor polvo de su vida... Hundí más los dedos en su interior, y note el espasmo de su cuerpo aceptando mi caricia. Sus caderas se contoneaban al ritmo de mis dedos, rozando mi cuerpo con el hueso de su cadera. Ese rocé me volvía más loco. No aguante mucho más, la vena del mi glande estaba a punto de reventar si no le daba tregua, mis huevos se tensaron y necesitaban descargar de nuevo. Si consultar siquiera sustituí mis dedos por la punta de mi rosada polla, acariciando sus labios y lubricándome con los sabrosos jugos que escapaban de su caliente coño.

-¡Mierda Bella! no aguanto más…- murmure entre dientes cuando la punta se adentro un poco en ella

-Ni yo Joder!... no te detengas mierda!

-Bella, no tenemos condones

-Píldora!...- me gritó.- FOLLAME AHORA.- me exigió a la vez que subía sus caderas, recibiendo parte de mi polla, en su estrecho canal- ¡DIOOOOOOSSS! MÁSSSS… METEMELA HASTA EL FONDO…

-BELLA JODER! CALMATE O TE HARE DAÑO.- Pero no me escucho, me abrazo con sus piernas mi cadera, y me arrastro hasta su interior. Note como la membrana se rompía ante mi intrusión. Su cara se descompuso con el dolor, pero inmediatamente cambio a una expresión de total lujuria.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, dejándola que se acostumbrara a mi grosor, acostumbrándome yo a su calor y su tacto de seda. Ella me pedía más con sus ojos hambrientos así como con sus movimientos de pelvis, los cuales se estaban volviendo más salvajes. Perdí completamente el norte, la sensación era extraordinaria, y solo quería hundirme más y más en ella. Ella se alzaba del colchón permitiéndome que accediera más profundo. Tenía la sensación de estar tocando con mi polla sus amígdalas.

Nuestras caderas chocaban, mis huevos golpeaban su dulce culo. El sonido de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, era exquisitamente devastador. Sus pechos aprisionados contra mi cuerpo, solamente separados por una capa de lujurioso sudor. Su boca devoraba mi cuello, sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda. Una de mis manos agarraba su suave muslo, mientras que con la otra mantenía mi peso sobre el colchón para no aplastarla.

-Mierda Bella! me voy a correr!

-Más Ed.. Más duro..- las rodillas me quemaban del roce de las sabanas, pero era un dolor exquisito que me permitía darle lo que ella me pedía.

-Dios nena! No aguanto más

-Ahora ED.. AHORA.

Y con su grito nos corrimos los dos a la vez. Su cuerpo se retorcía y convulsionaba alrededor de mi polla, ordeñando toda mi simiente. Mis piernas temblaban y no estaba seguro de que consiguiera mantener mucho más mi peso.

-Gracias ED!- Me agarro con su dos manos mi cabeza y me guio hasta su boca. Me devoraba, me mordía y luchaba con mi lengua, como si con nuestras bocas reviviéramos lo que acababa de suceder

-Gracias a ti!- le dije intentando recuperar el aire.- recuerda que también es mi primera vez

-Joder! ¿Cómo serás cuando tengas más experiencia?

Me reí ante su pregunta, pero no conteste nada. No podía pensar algo graciosos, no cuando esa pregunta me llevaba a mí a otra. ¿Salgo del armario o me encierro con Bella dentro?.

Note como Bella se relajo y se durmió bajo mi cuerpo, por lo que Salí de ella y me coloque a su lado. Aunque me hubiera parecido extraño en otro momento, ahora solo me apetecía abrazarla y dormir junto a ella.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la habitación estaba inundada de luz. No sé cuando me quede dormido, pero debió ser inmediatamente después de Bella. Ella aún no había despertado, y estaba acurrucada encima de mi pecho. La verdad se sentía bien tenerla ahí, su altura era perfecta a mi cuerpo, pues encajábamos a la perfección. La sabana no le llegaba más que a la cintura, por lo que me dejaba una hermosa visión. Nada más percatarme de ello, mi escopeta se cargo de nuevo.

-¡Joder! Si no hago algo con esto, no podre mear!

Pero cuando me disponía a despertarla para que así pudiéramos solucionar, mi pequeño problemilla mañanero, unos golpes aporreaban la puerta principal.(_tal vez si lo ignoro se cansara y se largara)_ con ese pensamiento me dispuse a masajear esas preciosas cumbres que clamaban por mi atención.

Pero los golpes no dejaban de sonar. Tomé un pantalón de pijama del cajón, y fui hasta la puerta, obviamente con la tienda de campaña levantada. Pero no me corte en disimularla.. Así el intruso sabría que interrumpía en un "pésimo" momento.

Sin siquiera mirar la mirilla o pregunta, abrí la puerta de muy mal humor. Pero cometí un grave error.

-Hola amor! ¿Me echabas de menos?

-Ethan!

**JA JA JA JA JA ... _si, soy mala... lo sé y me encanta._.. ¡hasta la semana que vienes!...O**** si sois buenas y me dejáis muchos rw, puede... que lo termine este miércoles... ¿quien sabe?.. ja ja ja ja **

**nos vemos en "Rebeldes II", "Volver a nacer" o "descubriendo la Vida"... **

**Besos **


	3. fin

**Jesús, maría y José!... os habéis dado cuenta de cuantos Rw...estoy que no me lo creo!. siento no contestaros, pero como todos decía lo mismo lo hago aquí. y como soy buena ( a veces)lo adelanto un día**

**Se que estaba el estatus en completo... pero es que en un principio esto era un one shot y al final se ha convertido en un mini fic..¿por que? por que todas tenemos una mente calenturienta...vosotras pedís y yo accedo... así que aquí tenéis la historia. La verdad es que no esperaba esta respuesta... si si.. soy mal y os deje con la dudilla la semana pasada... pero es que según escribia se me ocurrian más y más cosas... y como encima me animasteís... pues este es el resultado.**

**os aviso que es bastante largito y calentito!**

**espero que no os quedéis con las ganas de contestarme algo... ya sabéis lo que nos gustan los Rw a las escritoras.**

**bueno... os dejo con el final...**

Ethan estaba en la puerta, me miro de arriba abajo y reparo en mi abultada entrepierna. _¡mierda! ¿Y ahora qué?_ Por supuesto que mentir no era lo mío. Pero... ¿Cómo le explico a mi pareja que tengo a una preciosa mujer desnuda en mi cama?

Sin dejarme reaccionar Ethan pasó al departamento. Intencionalmente, me rozo suavemente mi polla, la cual volvió a botar en mis pantalones.

-Bueno.. La verdad es que…- no me dejo terminar y me avasalló con su lengua en mi boca. Si antes estaba confuso, ahora más… pues Ethan conseguía excitarme, no tanto como Bella pues ella hacia hervir mi sangre.

Completamente aturdido, respondí pobremente a sus caricias. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se despierta y nos viera? Y como si la susodicha hubiera leído mi mente, esta me llamó desde la puerta del salón.

-¡Edward! ¿Quién…- Al escuchar su voz, ambos nos separamos y la miramos. Ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta, tal y como había supuesto. Pero lo que no me imagine es que saldría del cuarto con una de mis camisas puestas. ¡Vamos que si hubiera aparecido en pelotas, Ethan no se habría supuesto nada... pero con mi ropa… eso ya era otra cosa.

Bella se imagino que me había comprometido con Ethan, por lo que se disculpo y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Bella espera!- la llamó Ethan, en su voz no note nada… lo cual me preocupe más. ¿No estaba enojado? A lo mejor no se había percatado de nada.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- nop… si que sospechaba.

-¿A qué te refieres Ethan? Aquí no está pasando nada…

-Para Bella!, te conozco de hace poco, pero ni tu ni Edward son buenos mentirosos… y por sus caras, los pelos y las ropas… se nota que aquí ha pasado algo.

Bella me miro como pidiendo disculpas, pero no había nada de lo que disculparse. Yo sabía a lo que accedía y a lo que me arriesgaba. Ethan, se encamino al sofá para esperar una respuesta nuestra. Pero eso fue peor, pues vio todas nuestras ropas tiradas por el cuarto.

-¿Y todo esto? Van hablar o tengo que hacerlo yo por ustedes.

-Lo siento Ethan! No voy a mentirte ni a decir la típica frase " Esto no es lo que parece ,cariño!" porque es exactamente lo que parece. Bella necesitaba un polvo, y yo me ofrecí voluntario. - ¡Mierda eso no sonó muy bien!

La cara de Ethan reflejaba extrañeza, pero no había rastro de ira o algo por el estilo.

-¡lo sabía!- contesto en voz queda y bajando su rostro. Se sentó en el sofá dejando caer su musculoso cuerpo como si de un saco se tratará.-¡ya imaginaba que esto sucedería!

-Ethan! No te entiendo...¿por qué no estás gritando y pidiendo explicaciones!- la verdad es que me estaba dejando bastante confuso y eso me ponía de muy mal humor. Prefería mil veces un novio celoso que uno pasivo….¿acaso yo no le importaba?

-Edward cielo! Esto estaba más que cantado… solo estaba esperando haber cuando te dabas cuenta de lo que te pasaba…

-¡Explícate! Le exigí.

-Cielo! Era raro que llegaras virgen a mi… además siempre estabas hablando de ella… que si Bella ha ascendido, que si me siento orgulloso de ella. Que si "n entiendo a los heteros que no ven a en ella la mujer que es… bla bla bla… Siempre he pensado que estabas enamorado de ella…

-¡por el amor de Dios, Ethan! Pero si soy homosexual… ¿Cómo puedes decir que creías eso?- mierda! Nada más salir esas palabras de mi boca me arrepentí, pues Bella se quedo parada mirándome con dolor en sus ojos.- ¡Dios Bella! no creería hacerte de menos..

-Da igual Ed, ya se cuáles son tus inclinaciones, tan solo estábamos pasando un buen momento y me estabas habiendo un favor…

-No Bella! Sé que para Edward no es solo un favor, el está confuso.. No se lo tomes en cuenta.

-¡QUESI ESTOY CONFUSO! JODER! YA TE DIGO SI ESTOY CONFUSO Y TU NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO…¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTO? ¿POR QUE MIERDAS TE COMPORTAS ASÍ? ME ESTAS CONFUNDIEDO MUCHO MÁS

-Relájate cariño, no es para que tú te sientas ofendido…

-Entonces di jodidamente algo!

-Ed cielo, todos pasamos por lo mismo… siempre entramos en dudas y debemos probar para asegurarnos de ello

-Entonces por qué carajos crees que me he acostado con Bella! ¿Para probar mi sexualidad o qué?

-Por eso y por que sientes algo especial por ella.

-Es mi mejor amiga.

-Ed, nadie se acuesta con su mejor amiga a no ser que haya algún sentimiento.

-Esto lo planeo Alice, no yo!

-Da igual… tu accediste y eso es lo importante.. No de quien partiera la idea.

-¿entonces por esa regla de tres, Bella ha de sentir algo por mi…¿me equivoco?- mire a Bella la cual ahora se encontraba más roja que n tomate. Algo dentro de mí se removió, su ojos estaban tristes, no había ese brillo que descubrí la noche anterior- ¿Bella?

-Yo esto Ed…. No… no se qué decir!

Me senté en el sofá junto a Ethan y me ti mi cabeza entre mis manos.-¡joder y ¿ahora qué?

-Debes probar con ambos y definirte, creo que Bella estará de acuerdo conmigo en una cosa.. Y es ayudarte a definirte… pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado, o bien como pareja o bien como amigo… pero es algo que debes averiguar tu.

-¿Cómo Ethan? Estoy realmente confundido… Bella me escita y me hace sentir cosas que nunca imagine… pero cuando me has besado… también me has removido…

-Pruébanos… compártenos y averiguar qué es lo que más te gusta.

-¿Compartir?.- Ahora fue Bella la que pregunto quitándome las palabras de mi boca… _Que mierda significaba eso!_

_-_un trió Bella! ¿Estas dispuesta a experimentar por el bien de Edward?

-Yo….pero..¿Cómo?

-Ambos le haremos el amor! Pero tranquila! Todos recibiremos beneficio de esto

-¡No entiendo! ¿Tú deseas acostarte conmigo y con Edward?

-No debe de extrañarte…no es que a mí me desagraden las mujeres ni nada por el estilo… solo que prefiero los de mi mismo sexos. Antes de conocer a Edward he participado en bastantes juegos diferentes.

Levante mi cabeza de entre mis manos, y mire a Ethan buscando respuestas a su comentario.

-Cariño! Antes de definirme sexualmente, probé muchas cosas. Yo tuve novia a los 18 años, pero no me satisfacía plenamente… no es que no me gustara estar con ella, pero me quedaba con la sensación de vacío. Ella era bastante desinhibida y fue la que me ayudo con todo esto. Juntos probamos la dominación, orgias, diferentes tríos y más juegos… al final en un trío con un hombre, descubrí lo que realmente me gustaba… pues disfrute más penetrándole a él que a ella, y cuando fue el su turno de juego… me sentí celoso al compartirlo.. Lo quería para mí cuando ella era mi pareja estable. Así fue como me definí, pero no quita que alguna vez, antes de conocerte, la volviera a ver y compartiera su cama con su marido.

-¿su marido?..

-Si, ese día no solo descubrí mi tendencia sexual sino que ella conoció al amor de su vida. Ahora Jane es mi mejor amiga y Demetri su pareja.

-yo… no se…- intento hablar Bella, la cual seguí de pie mirándonos sonrojada.- ¡todo esto es nuevo para mí!

-Y para Edward también… ¿Estas dispuesta ayudarle?

-Si… él ha hecho esto por mí sin atenerse a las consecuencias… por supuesto que haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarle.. ¿Pero tú no tienes miedo de perderle?

-Me aterra Bella! pero lo amo, y quiero su felicidad.- Esas sencillas palabras removieron mi corazón, pero bien era cierto que en esos momentos no podía responderle lo mismo._.¡Joder en que mierda me he metido!.- _Que dices Edward… ¿Quieres probar?

-Tendrás que guíanos, Ethan!.. Si ambos estáis dispuestos a vivir esta experiencia… ¿Quién diablos soy yo para negarlo? Creo que mi postura es la más fácil… yo os deseo a los dos.

-Pues entonces con eso está dicho todo. Ahora vestiros, iremos a un lugar más apropiado… si lo vamos hacer es mejor que lo hagamos bien… además si uno de nosotros te va a perder, sexualmente hablando, es mejor que lo hagamos la ultima veza lo grande.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como bella tragaba en seco y sus pezones se erizaban. No me extrañaba que la mera mención de lo que haríamos la excitara… porque yo solo de imaginarme a los dos encima de mi cuerpo, hacia que estuviera a punto de correrme sin ser tocado aún…

Ethan nos espero pacientemente mientras nos duchábamos y nos arreglábamos cada uno en nuestro cuarto, la expectación de lo que más tarde sucedería e tenía comidos los nervios. Una vez nos reunimos en el salón, bajamos a tomar nuestros coches. Bella vendría conmigo en mi volvo y seguiríamos a Ethan. El cual no nos había dicho donde nos dirigíamos exactamente.

Una vez en el coche, no pude evitar más mi curiosidad.

-Bella ¡ respecto a lo que te ha preguntado antes Ethan…

-¿el qué? Que si sentía algo por ti..

-Si eso mismo… es cierto… sientes algo por mí..

-¿Te molestaría si eso fuera cierto?

-No..bueno… no me molestaría… es solo… upff! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-desde anoche…- la mire preguntando con mi mirada.- No sé cómo decirte Ed… siempre te he visto como un amigo y si… me gustabas pero no creía que fuera algo más… sobre todo porque resto tus inclinaciones… pero cuando me aseguraste que estarías conmigo el fin de semana…y que esto te estaba gustando… no sé… pero me sentí muy importante…

-eres importante…

-Si Ed, pero mi mente se fue a todas esas zorras que intentaron llevarte a la cama, y fui yo la que lo conseguí.. Entonces me di cuenta que siempre había esperado que tú fueras el primero y que deseaba que te quedaras conmigo..Me di cuenta de que estaba…

-¡Enamorada!- ella me confirmo con un tímido movimiento de cabeza y se sonrojo.-yo… lo siento… no se qué decir…

-Lo se Ed… también se que no has sabido que decir a Ethan cuando se ha declarado. No sé! Pero pienso que esto es buena idea. Y él tiene razón en una cosa… sea lo que sea que elijas yo estaré a tu lado… si es que quieres!

-¿Cómo si es que quiero?.- Eso me confundió.

-Si.. Ya sabes… a lo mejor decides que te gustan las mujeres… pero no yo… no te sientas obligado por mis sentimientos.. Ante todo soy tu amiga y entendería que buscaras a alguien más bonita que yo.

-¡ESTAS TONTA!...¡Dios Bella! No estoy confundido si me gustan más los hombres o las mujeres… buen o si.. Pero la verdad es que de lo que estoy confundido es si quiero estar contigo o con él. Hay bisexuales que tienen aventuras indistintamente… pero ese no es mi caso… tal y como lo veo… yo tan solo he sido capaz de dar el paso contigo y con Ethan… Ni siquiera las anteriores relaciones me excitaban a tal punto.. Y las mujeres… ni las miraba… ¿Por qué sois vosotros diferentes? Eso es lo que me tiene confundido y te aseguro que esta experiencia tan solo me apetece con vosotros dos.. no se me habría pasado por la cabeza pensarlo ni con la desinhibida de Tanya, ni con Félix… ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-SIP… Aunque Tanya te hubiera enseñado más de lo que soy capaz de enseñarte yo.

-si bueno.. puede… pero eso de que hubiera sido maestra en esa artes con medio instituto.. no se pero me da algo de grima.- dije en tono burlo intentando aliviar la tensión y la seriedad que reinaba en la conversación.

-¿solo medio?- dijo ella en el mismo tono haciendo un esfuerzo como yo lo había hecho. Paso unos minutos en silencio cuando su expresión cambio..-¡mierda Alice!

-¿Qué pasa con Alice?

-Que ella espera que le contemos todo..

-Pues se va a caer de culo cuando le contemos la experiencia…- los dos reímos ante ese hecho.

Seguimos bromeando poco más, ya que al parecer llegamos a nuestro destino. Nos encontrábamos a las afueras en una pequeña casa en la playa. Nunca había estado aquí, pero sabía que Ethan tenía una propiedad en la costa. Aparque el coche detrás del Audi TT de Ethan y bajamos a reunirnos con él.

-Bienvenidos a mi refugio. Aquí tengo una habitación algo especial- nos dijo Ethan invitándonos a pasar a su casa.- no quiero que os asustéis, pero he pensado que vendría bien tener algunas cosas a mano...nunca se sabe que podemos necesitar. Y desde ahora os digo que pase lo que pase después, siempre estaréis invitados a compartirla.

Dicho esto nos llevo por la casa, la cual no nos dio tiempo a verla. La verdad es que tampoco me interesaba toda esa mierda, y eso que siendo hijo de una decoradora, debía de prestare algo de atención… pero A quien coño le importaba un mueble de tal estilo o no cuando te prometían una noche de lujuria con dos personas que te importan… a mi no! Lo único que quería era aliviar el dolor de huevos que tenia de imaginarme la sesión de sexo con ellos. Y desde luego tenía claro que quería disfrutar al máximo.

Ethan nos abrió la puerta de una habitación al final del pasillo. La estancia tenía una gran cama con sabanas de seda negra, en marcada por cuatro postes de madera con unas correas y esposas de piel al final de las mismas. Estos estaban decorados con un dosel, y en el techo, os cabecera y laterales, había unos grades espejos. Lo cual nos permitiría vernos desde todos los ángulos. A un lado, había una especie de cruz y un potro semejantes a los de la edad media… aunque no servían para tortura especialmente. Al verlos, mi polla se hincho de tal manera que se quedaría marcada la cremallera en ella si seguía así de erecta. En una mesilla se veían todo tipo de lubricantes y un dispensador de condones… ¡Joder Espera! Un dispensador de condones! ¿Con quién coño estaba saliendo yo.

-Ethan!- lo llame y mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal

-si Bueno.. Esto… yo tenía pensado en traerte un poco más adelante… pero las circunstancias…

-¿No podrías haberme dicho que te gustaba el sexo algo salvaje?

-No es salvaje… bueno si… pero… bueno… da igual… me gusta experimentar con mis parejas. ¿Te incomoda?

-No exactamente… pero ¡joder Ethan! Que resulta que estoy con un Dominador y yo ni flowers!

Ethan solo sonrió de forma picara, camino hasta los interruptores y automáticamente la habitación se ilumino con una luz tenue. Yo estaba de los putos nervios y por lo que puede comprobar Bella no estaba en mejores circunstancias. Después de ver trastear a Ethan en un mini bar, se acerco con tres copas y una botella de champagne.

-Estos os ayudara.. Y ahora relajaros y dejaros llevar.

Lleno nuestras copas y Bella y yo nos la bebimos de un trago sacando una risa a Ethan.

-Bella! por qué no vas al cuarto de baño y te pones algo más cómodo. Allí encontraras lo que necesites.- Ella asintió y marcho en la dirección que le indicaba, una vez cerrada la puerta, Ethan me quito la copa de la mano depositándola en una mesita de la cual ni me había percatado. Sin previo aviso me beso. Fue un beso dulce que fue deshaciendo mis nervios. Según tomaba conciencia de ello, el beso fue subiendo de tono. No aguante mucho más y mis manos viajaron a su cuerpo, al igual que las suyas nos fuimos desvistiendo.

Ethan dejo mi boca para seguir por el cuello, mandando latigazos de placer a mi ya castigada polla. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones. Lamio y mordió mis hombros , mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pequeñas y erectas puntas. – Mantén tus ojos cerrados Edward- Obedecí y sentí como las caricias se incrementaban. Ahora no solo eran unas manos fuertes y varoniles las que me acariciaban. Junto a ellas sentía unas más frágiles y pequeñas tocándome. Dos bocas lamian mi pecho. Bella había salido del cuarto de baño y Ethan seguramente la invito a unirse. Me sentía en el puto cielo.. O tal vez era el infierno… pero de igual modo se sentía jodidamente bien.

Sentí como pi pantalón era desbrochado y el aire fresco golpeaba mi verga erecta. Había decidido no llevar ropa interior y ahora me alegraba enormemente.

-Edward!- me susurro Ethan en mi oído, mientras sentía su pecho en mi espalda y sus manos acariciándome el torso.- Bella tiene demasiada ropa… ¿Por qué no se la vas quitando mientras acerco algo de comer.

Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió bastante. Ethan estaba desnudo he igual de dispuesto que estaba yo, pero Bella tenía un salto de cama que dejaba ver todas sus curvas. La acerque a mí y la bese con desesperación, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo encima de la suave gasa. Sus pechos se erizaron a mi tacto. Masajee y mordí encima del exquisita tela, mis manos bajaron por si estrecha cintura hasta llegar al dobladillo del camisón, que descansaba sobre sus muslos. Lo subí lentamente acariciando cada milímetro de su piel desnuda, ella se separo de mi boca permitiéndome quitarle la insignificante tela por encima de su cabeza.

Ethan vino en nuestra búsqueda y tiro de nosotros tomándonos a cada uno de una mano. Nos subió a la cama, he hizo sentarnos en círculo, mirándonos unos a otros. El hinchado y húmedo coño de Bella brillaba entre sus impresionantes piernas.

-Haz lo que te apetezca Edward!- la voz de Ethan fue como una caricia. Sin apartar mi vista del coño de Bella, me incline hasta sus pubis, ella al comprender lo que pretendía, se tumbo en la cama abriendo sus piernas para mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lamí su húmeda raja arrancando un gemido de su hermosa boca.

-Arrodíllate ante ella y déjame ver tu hermoso culo, amor

Me coloque como me indico sin dejar de saborear con mi lengua cada pliegue, cada rincón de mi Bella. Sentí como Ethan se posicionaba detrás de mí y como sus manos, apretaban mis glúteos marcándome con los dedos. Poco a poco se encamino hasta mi polla hasta que la agarro fuertemente con sus manos. Mientras él me masturbaba y yo me follaba a Bella con mi boca. Sentí como con la otra mano, me invadía mi culo con un dedo impregnado en gel. Si seguía así me correría en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Tendrás que aguantar, querido… esto ha de durar mucho!- Como si me hubiera leído mi mente, Ethan me aviso. De pronto me sentí invadido por su gruesa polla. Sus embestidas eran suaves, y hacían que mi cuerpo se venciera hacia el de bella, marcando el ritmo de mi lengua al penetrarla. La habitación se llenaba de gemidos.

-Bella! Ayu..dame.. con su polla.

Ni corta ni perezosa, se medio incorporo para llegar mejor mi maltrecho miembro. Sentir dos tipo de manos sobre mi pene, la polla de Ethan en mi culo y el coño de Bella en mi Boca… estaba siendo demasiado para mí. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Ethan se salió de mí bruscamente, gemí en protesta al sentir el vacio, pero enseguida me repuse centrándome en la tarea que tenía pendiente. Bella comenzó a estremecerse y me soltó también, tumbándose de nuevo en el colchón. Su coño empezó a cerrarse en mi lengua y comencé a saborear su exquisita crema. La limpie con mi lengua todo rastro de orgasmo.

-Túmbate Edward y tu bella hazlo sobre el con las piernas encogidas… Aún no la penetres.

Seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra y mientras saboreaba la boca de bella y probaba ella sus propios jugos, vi como Ethan tomaba una botella de lubricante de la mesilla.

Bella abrió muchos los ojos y comprendí que Ethan estaba lubricándola y preparándola para penetrarla. Algo se movió en mis entrañas… sabía lo que ahora venia y no me estaba gustando la idea de que otro hombre, probara lo que era mío… lo que quería para mí.

PoV Bella.

Mientras Ethan metía primero unos de sus dedos en mi estrecho culo, sentí como Edward tensaba su mandíbula, sus manos se paralizaron, dejando mis pechos ávidos de necesidad. Yo deseaba eso, a estas alturas necesitaba ser penetrada por dos hombres. Me había excitado sobre manera ver como se lo hacía a Ed, y aunque había sentido celos, esto lo estábamos haciendo por él. Por eso me alegro ver sus celos reflejados en sus pupilas. Se notaba que no le gustaba la idea de compartirme con su pareja, lo cual me hacia extremadamente feliz. Pero mi cuerpo reclamaba atención, no podíamos dejarlo así. Algo me decía que esta sería la única vez que vería en esta situación.

-Ed… por favor no pares de tocare.- le susurre a su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Con ello conseguí que se centrara en mí. Ethan dijo algo que no entendí, pero al parecer Edward si lo hizo. Pues inmediatamente sentí como su hermosa y rosada polla, entraba en mi interior. Ethan sacó los dos dedos con los que masturbaba mi culo, y comprobé que lo sustituida por su pene. Este era algo más pequeño pero más ancho que el de Edward, por lo que me dio miedo al principio. Pero él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pues se coló en mi interior suavemente sintiéndome llena completamente. Ambos me embestían al mismo ritmo, nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaban y gemíamos al compas. Sentía que volvía a correrme así que los avise. Solo eso les basto para que llegarán conmigo. Arrancando de nuestras gargantas nuestros nombres.

-_Edward!- gritamos Ethan y yo al unisonó.

-Bella!- Gritó Ed haciendo que mi corazón estallará de felicidad.

Los tres nos desplomamos sobre el colchón. Ethan salió de mi interior y se bajo de la cama. Edward me abrazo fuertemente sin dejarme moverme.

-Edward! Os dejo comida sentiros como en vuestra casa y probar lo que queráis de esta habitación. Todo está esterilizado.

-Ethan Yo!...-intento decir algo, sin soltarme de su abrazo… pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

-Tranquilo amor! Sabía a lo que me atenía, y tú subconsciente ha elegido. Disfrutarlo! Yo me marcho. Gracias por un mañana delicioso.

Sin más, tomo sus ropas y salió del cuarto dejándonos solos en esa habitación.

-Estas seguro?- Le pregunte con algo de temor, pues se había quedado mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había salido su ahora ex pareja.

-Nunca lo he estado tanto! Solo que me siento mal por él.

-Yo también.

. Nos fuimos de la casa de Ethan después de descansar y comer un poco, pues no sentíamos mal utilizando sus cosas. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, nos volvimos a encerrar en su cuarto. El resto del día pasó como una nebulosa. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo no solo había perdido mi virginidad, sino que además había conseguido para mí a Edward.

Y tal y como habíamos sospechado, cuando Alice nos pidió el reporte y le contamos todo, literalmente se cayó de la silla. Pero para nuestra sorpresa no fue del Shock o de la emoción. Si no de risa…

-Los sabia, lo sabia …lo sabia.- decía entre risas…¡He ganado 10. 000 Dólares! JA j aja

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. No entendíamos nada, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio entendía a la pequeña diablo? Y sobretodo… ¿Quién había sido el gilipollas que había apostado contra ella?. En ese momento no nos importaba, Ed y yo éramos felices y tenía la impresión de que eso iba a durar mucho tiempo.

¡Joderos zorras….lo cate, lo desvirgue…y me lo quede!

**¿que os pareció? ¿os gusto?...pobre Ethan... pero en fin...Bella gano...y Alice!...en su linea...**

**Aviso. no me pidáis epilogo por que no habrá.I´m sorry. Pero más duchas frías no necesito... ja ja ja**

**nos vemos en**

**"Rebeldes II", "Volver a nacer", en "descubriendo la vida" o en alguna otra locura.**

**Besos**

Nota Autor:

Como ya diije en... he publicado un libro que seguro os gustará. Puesto que es de Vampiros. En mi perfil tenéis la dirección del blog. Por favor pasaros y aunque sea leer la sinopsis o la intro y dejarme un comentario... y si os gusta... pues bueno... lo podéis comprar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Amigas:

Se que he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Pero desde que nació la peque y la mayor comenzó el colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El poco que tengo, lo he utilizado con el libro que publique hace un tiempo, y con el nuevo proyecto que he de entregar en Marzo. Así que entre investigación y miles de borradores, no he podido centrarme en las historias pendientes.

¿pero por qué me pongo en contacto a través de esta nota? Pues porque, FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y por seguir mandándome tantas alertas y RW. Eso me da mucha fuerza para terminar mi nueva novela. Sin vosotras nunca hubiese pensado que algún día podía haber publicado un libro.

Gracias de todo corazón, y espero poder sacar tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Las cuales nunca he olvidado, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar.

Besos a tods


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
